


arcane

by perhapssoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don’t wanna tag that much bc of spoilers, M/M, SO MANY COOKIES, i dont know anymore, i have no idea what this is, lots of cookies, this is a bit confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: John is Alexander's best friend. But secrets can hold power. Alexander isn’t willing to accept that. Not yet.





	arcane

**Author's Note:**

> This is confusing until you reach the end. I don't know. I'm sorry.

Alexander bent down to pull the tray of cookies from the oven, letting the warm steam wash over him before shutting the oven door.

"Made chocolate chip again, huh?" his best friend John Laurens asked him, smirking as he swiped a cookie.

Alexander pulled the tray away, sticking out his tongue childishly.  "Be nice.  These are for Philip and Theo."

"Ahh." John took a bite of his cookie, spraying crumbs everywhere.  "They're going to take them all, you know, no matter where you put them."

Alexander laughed as he left the kitchen to go to the dining toom, John trailing behind him.  "Of course they will. They do it every time."

"Do what every time?" Philip asked from his seat at the table, eyeing the tray of cookies eagerly. 

Alexander took one hand off the tray to ruffle his son's hair affectionately.  "Take all the cookies, you little bastard.  You and Theo both."

Philip just gave his father a sly grin before swiping a cookie and shoving it into his mouth before Alexander could react.

"Philip!" Eliza Hamilton entered the dining room, her face a mask of horror, but her eyes were twinkling.  "What did I say about stealing cookies?"

"To neffer do ish again," Philip answered, mouth full of cookie.

John laughed, patting Philip on the shoulder.  "I'm sure you say that, Pip, but you never do it."

Philip turned to his father.  "Theo's comin' over right now, right, mum?" he asked, looking over at Eliza, eyes wide.

Eliza turned her soft gaze onto her son. "Yes, Philip, she is."

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Philip shot out of his chair in excitement, cookies forgotten. He threw open the door and Theodosia Jr. came barreling inside to throw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Hi, Philip!" she laughed when the two finally calmed down. 

"Come on, we have cookies!" was Philip's response and the two enthusiastically hugged again.

Aaron Burr stayed just outside the threshold, looking slightly bedraggled, but greeted Eliza with good grace.  "Thank you for offering to take Theo to pay her respects.  I would go, but I'll be working all day and I don't want to keep her up too late."

"Of course, Aaron," Eliza replied with a smile.  "Hope you win your case!"

Burr returned the smile, somewhat tiredly, before walking back down the driveway and out of sight.  Eliza closed the door behind him and turned to the two excited children who were both watching her expectantly.  

"There are cookies in the dining room," she reminded them, and Theo and Philip both raced down the hall, and nearly bowled Alexander over with their demands for the cookies.

"Calm down, calm down!" Alexander laughed, as he gave a cookie to each child.  Theo scrambled into a chair, leaning over the table as she bit into it, crumbs scattering across the table.  Philip sat next to her, chomping loudly, and Alexander and John watched as, like magic, the cookies disappeared into the children's mouths.  John let out a surprised laugh, while Alexander scratched his head. 

"I guess they're hungry," John grinned, taking a cookie and giving it to Theo, who had come up for another.  Alexander murmured in agreement.

Philip came running up as well, taking a couple of cookies before pausing to look at his father curiously.  "Did you give Theo a cookie, Pops?"

Alexander blinked.  "Didn't--"

He glanced at John, who shrugged.

Philip was staring at his father now, looking confused. "What's going on with you, Pops?"

Alexander managed to focus on Theo, who looked at him expectantly, hands still outstretched.  He could've sworn that John had already given her a cookie but--

"Here." Alexander dropped three into her open hands, and Theo skipped back to the table, the strange moment forgotten.  Philip gave his father a more scrutinizing look before going back to the table as well.

"Didn't you give her a cookie?" Alexander asked John, confused.

John shook his head.  "I did.  I think..."

Alexander rolled his eyes.  "Stop being cryptic for once,  _please_."

John just snickered and took the last cookie from the tray. Alexander slapped him gently on the wrist before going back to the kitchen to wash the tray.

"You act so much like a mom, Alexander," John told his friend as the latter put the tray into the dishwasher.

"And who are you to judge?"  Alexander retorted, closing the dishwasher door.

Eliza poked her head around the corner.  "Alexander, it's time to go.  The kids are ready."

"I'll be there in just a minute," Alexander told her, and Eliza withdrew.  He and John could hear her calling to the children as they made their way across the kitchen.

It was windy outside, but somewhat sunny.  Philip and Theo ran ahead of the adults, skipping over the sidewalk cracks and daring each other to run as far as they could along the curb. Eliza walked serenely besides Alexander, a bunch of roses in her arms.  John walked behind them, silent for once.

They arrived at the wrought-iron gates, the twisted metal looming above them.  Philip pushed open the gates, and they went inside.

Shadows cast along the ground, creeping across patches of stone and grass.  Philip and Theo had quieted, respectful of their surroundings like good children.

They stopped in front of a large white stone, smooth and rectangular.  Eliza handed Alexander the bunch of flowers and he knelt, gently placing them on the stone.  He stayed there for a minute, the others gathered around him, before he let out a long sigh and stood.  They stayed there a moment more before turning, walking back through the gates and into the street, finally revealing the name written upon the headstone:  _John Laurens_.

The man himself stood silently beside his own grave, watching their retreating backs with an ethereal smile upon his face.

It was quiet uptown.


End file.
